A randomized, double-blind, multicenter clinical trial to evaluate the efficacy of oral ganciclovir for the prevention of CMV disease (e.g., CMV retinitis, gastrointestinal CMV disease) in CMV infected people who also have HIV infection and a CD4 lymphocyte count <100 cells/ul.